Undying Love
by Soviet Unicorn
Summary: Julchen is hanging onto her last days, and she comes to find out that the one who loves her finally shows it to her. But, they desire each other so much, that they both don't know what's good for them anymore. Nyo!PruHun angst. Told in Fem!Prussia's POV


**A/N: Well hi everyone! This is my first upload to Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy, and sorry it's so short, it's meant to be a drabble! And I didn't use "Maria" for Fem!Prussia because I prefer Julchen. Oh well, enjoy~!**

* * *

I remained lying on the cold floor, lacking energy as I saw him approach me. My words came out in quiet whispers, and my eyes felt weak. "Julchen?" he said softly.

I only looked at him with my weary eyes, and smiled softly. He knelt beside me, looking at me. "D-Daniel..." I whispered.

"Julchen, what happened?"

"I... I'm so weak... D-Daniel, I don't know if I could go o-"

"Don't say that! You can't die now, you can't!" he grabbed my shoulders. I blushed softly, and sighed "I'm sorry... But I loved you so much,Danny. I wish... I wis-"

Before I could speak, he leaned down and kissed my lips gently, and passionately. My eyes grew wide as I felt myself kiss him back. This is what I wanted all along, I wanted his love. I wanted to feel it, and I wanted him to feel mine. He gazed into my eyes, his soft Kelly green eyes matching my pale, crimson eyes. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, and let his tongue glide against mine. I finally got something I've longed for; I finally can say I'm happy. My arms slowly snaked around his neck, as I pulled him closer to me. His eyes fluttered shut, as we got deeper into the kiss. I felt such ecstasy, my heart racing faster. Energy ran through my veins, and I felt every pulse of life shoot right back through me. He gently placed me in his lap, holding me close. I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered, "Julchen..."

"Daniel," I said quietly, as I looked at him with a deep blush on my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, I love you so much, Daniel. I want you to love me back." He hesitated, and held me tighter.

"I love you more than anything. That's why I got a divorce with Annalise. I couldn't be with someone I didn't love, and I know I hurt her. But, I've always hurt you without realizing it. Forgive me," he whispered.

"Ich leibe dich, mein leibeling." He smiled, and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, trying my best to get closer to him. He pulled away, and gazed into my eyes.

"I don't know if this would work, Julchen," he sighed.

"What do you mean, this won't work?" I asked.

"This is all so... intoxicating."

"But, we need each other. Our desire for one another is so strong. Even though it might hurt us, lust and passion corrupt our minds."

"And if we don't get what we want, then we'd only crave each other more. We're both longing for each other Julchen, I can't take it any longer. I need you." At those words, I looked at Daniel, stunned. I can't believe he'd actually say anything like this, and that's what leaves me desperate for him.  
"I need you more than anything, Danny. I want this so bad." He blushed, and tilted my chin upwards.

"Julchen," he said, "Be mine, please."

"O-of course," I whispered as he brushed his other hand across my cheek. I gazed into his eyes, and smiled at him softly. He kissed my cheek, and held me tight.

"My love for you is an undying passion, don't forget it."

"I love you so much, and I will never stop loving you, Danny." Daniel kept me in his arms, with his head buried on my shoulder. I felt a slight dampness on my shirt, and I stroked his hair.

"Don't leave me, Julchen. Please, don't!" he said as he choked back a sob. Tears welled in my eyes, and I suddenly burst out crying.

"I-I promise! I won't, because I love you!" I sobbed. We stayed there, hugging each other and crying. I just didn't know anymore, I needed him. I needed his love, and I needed it now. I will always know what this burning feeling is when I feel his touch. Passion, desire, and lust may contaminate me, but I now know what I want. _I want him._


End file.
